1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door for a microwave oven, and more particularly, to a door for a microwave oven having a knob part to make it convenient to hold the door, and a user has the good feeling in holding.
2. Prior Art
In general, a microwave oven has a body forming a cooking chamber for accommodating a food to be cooked, and a door for opening/closing the cooking chamber is installed on the front side of the body. FIG. 7 shows an example of the door used in a microwave oven.
The door 101 has a door frame having a rectangular shape and being formed with an open part 106 at the central area thereof, and a rear plate 107 attached to the rear of the door frame 105. A door screen 103 made of a transparent material is disposed between the door frame 105 and the rear plate 107. A user can see the cooking status of the food accommodated in the cooking chamber through the door screen 103. Further, a blocking plate 109 for blocking microwaves is attached to the rear plate 107.
Meanwhile, a knob 111 is installed on the front side of the door frame 105. The knob 111 is disposed near the right edge of the front side of the door frame 105. A pair of screw holes 113 are formed on the door frame 105, and screws 115 are assembled to the screw holes 113 in order to fix the knob 111 to the door frame 105.
However, in such a conventional door 101 for a microwave oven, since the knob 111 is manufactured separately, an additional process for fixing the knob 111 to the door frame 105 is required. In order to overcome such a shortcoming, another type of door 151 for a microwave oven as shown in FIG. 8 has been proposed.
In the door 151 for a microwave oven shown in FIG. 8, the door frame 105 and the knob 155 are formed in a single body. Thus, the door frame 105 and the knob 155 are manufactured by a single process, and the additional process for fixing the knob 155 to the door frame 105 is not required. Furthermore, a grasping recess 157 is formed at the left side of the knob 155 which provides a user with a means for grasping the knob 155.
However, in such a conventional door 151 for a microwave oven, since the user grasps the knob 155 with the grasping recess 157 formed only at one side thereof, it is not convenient to grasp the knob 155. Furthermore, the user cannot help using only one hand of his own, usually the left hand, in order to open and close the door 151, which causes inconvenience in opening/closing the door 151. Moreover, the fingers of the user may slip when the user grasps the knob 155.